


Fan the Flames

by vassalady



Category: Fantastic Four (2015), Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny finds himself in an alternate universe and is pleased to find his double is extremely handsome and absolutely game for sleeping with himself from another universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Please imagine Chris Evans and Michael B. Jordan having sex while reading this. There’s lots of handwave-y bits, I freely admit, but. Chris Evans!Torch and Michael B. Jordan!Torch having sex. The important thing here, come on.

Johnny’s head is pounding. He presses his hands against the sides as if that will help, because he is so desperate to stop the pain. And then, all of a sudden, it’s gone, and he’s left with just the memory of it.

He sits up cautiously, but the headache doesn’t return. He feels otherwise fine, but he’s confused. The last thing he remembers was… what was it again? Doom? Yeah, something to do with Doom. God, he can’t believe Sue almost married that dickwad.

But anyway, Doom, yeah, he had some kind of machine, set it up in Central Park, - and Jesus, were they ever going to be rid of the guy? - but it backfired or something, and the next thing Johnny knew was his throbbing head.

He looks around. The others are nowhere in sight, but he’s in Central Park still. People are starting to stare at him, and okay, that’s fair, he is the Human Torch. He stands and smiles, waves at a few pretty ladies, and then takes off.

Johnny can’t resist a little showing off. He does a couple loops before zipping off. 

Now he needs to find the others.

As he heads for the Baxter Building, something slams into him. He spins, out of control, and then something hits him again, no, whatever it is _catches_ him.

And just like that, he’s looking into the face of the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

“Hiya,” the stranger says, a charming grin on his face. But there’s something in his eyes, too. Suspicion, Johnny decides. Then he realizes that he’s still on fire, and so is this other guy.

“Shit!” Johnny struggles out of the stranger’s arms and plummets a few feet before getting ahold of himself, swooping up and around.

He glances down for the stranger; he can’t let him fall. But the man is on fire the same way Johnny is and just floating there, looking up at him.

“Uh, hi,” Johnny says, not sure what else to say.

“Yeah. Hi,” the guy says, but he says it slowly, too. “Uh, you okay? You not going to burn up?”

Johnny shakes his head. “Nope. You?”

“Nah.”

The other guy rises until he is level with Johnny. Johnny shrugs a shoulder. “So, you want to maybe take this to level ground? Cause I’ve never seen anyone else who can, uh, do what I do.”

“Yeah,” the other guys says. “Me neither.”

They land in front of a coffee shop, because none of the bars are open yet, which is really a pity. Why Doom had to have an early morning attack, well, that just wasn’t fair.

Johnny grins at the usual whisper of, “That’s Johnny Storm!” and “The Human Torch? No way!”

The other guy doesn’t seem fazed by it, and in fact, he winks at a woman as they settle in. The guy orders them two frappacinos before Johnny can offer to pay.

“So,” the guy says, “You new in town?”

“Hell, no,” Johnny says. “I’ve lived in New York all my life. What about you? Haven’t seen you around.”

The guy looks absolutely stunned. “You’re kidding,” he says.

“I kid about a lot of things, but people with fire powers? Not so much.”

The guy shakes his head. “Well, this is new.” He sticks out his hand. “Johnny Storm. AKA the Human Torch and member of the Fantastic Four. You have heard of them at least, right?”

Johnny stares for half a second before shaking his head. “Very funny,” he says. “I’m the Human Torch.”

The guy stares at him for a moment before saying, “The hell are you saying?”

“The hell are YOU saying?”

They stare at each other for a long moment. Finally the guy, Other Johnny, Johnny guesses, for lack of anything better to call him, says, “I’ll prove it to you. Baxter. Let’s go.”

“Alright then.”

They leave, and they simultaneously shout, “Flame on!”

Whatever the hell’s going on, Johnny’s got to admit that Other Johnny is just as smooth a flyer as he is. (And since Johnny is flying just a little behind, he can see that Other Johnny has a very lovely ass.)

When they get to the Baxter Building, Johnny has to pause. It is the Baxter Building but it also… isn’t. There’s something not right about it.

Other Johnny leads him inside. They’re in Reed’s lab; it definitely is, given the equipment and gizmos, even if it isn’t Reed’s lab like Johnny knows it. On one desk, there’s a photo of all of them, of the Fantastic Four. Not Johnny’s Fantastic Four, though. Looking at them all, he recognizes them as the Fantastic Four, even though they don’t look exactly like his team. But there’s something in him that knows Other Johnny isn’t pulling his leg.

“I get it,” Johnny says as he looks at the photo. “We were fighting Doom, you know Doom, right?” Other Johnny nods his head with an expression that says of course he does. “Right, so there was this explosion and that, along with my energy and heat, must have created some kind of temporal shift. So you are Johnny Storm, like I am, but an alternate universe version.” Johnny shakes his head. “I’m starting to sound like Reed, fuck.”

Other Johnny laughs. “Yeah, you do. But you hang out with him long enough…”

They dissolve into unmanly giggles, and neither care. It’s really ridiculous, the whole alternate universe thing. It’s crazy. It’s amazing.

“I gotta say, you’re really hot,” Johnny says once they calm down enough. His eyes rake over Other Johnny’s body. He’s tall, lean, muscled like a runner… He’s _very_ good looking.

“I know I am,” Other Johnny says with a cocky grin. “You’re not too bad yourself.” He looks at Johnny with a glint in his eye, a glint that Johnny himself has used time and time again.

Johnny nods his head, a smirk growing across his face. This is going to rock. “I’d say your place or mine, but since we’re already here….”

Other Johnny quirks an eyebrow. “Like the way you think, Mr. Storm.”

Johnny mock bows. “After you, Mr. Storm.”

They end up not in Other Johnny’s room, but in the living room. Johnny digs it. Much better. Other Johnny sits down on the couch in a smooth motion, and Johnny wastes no time in climbing up on top of him. He grins down at Other Johnny as he runs his hands over and behind his shoulders. Other Johnny grips his sides, moving lower to his hips. Johnny shifts forward, until his groin is inches away from Other Johnny’s chest.

“This is gonna be fun,” Other Johnny says.

“Oh, you can say that again.”

Johnny leans down and kisses Other Johnny. He holds his face close, and it turns out to be more tender than he intended. But Other Johnny gives as much tenderness, as he brings up one hand to stroke Johnny’s face with the back of his knuckles. He moves down to brush against a spot behind his neck that just does things to Johnny, that sends pleasure shooting through his body, and he gasps into the kiss.

This is seriously going to be awesome.

“You like that, too?” Other Johnny says in a murmur.

“Oh, yeah. I really, really do.”

“Good.”

Their next kiss is hotter, fiercer. Johnny clings to Other Johnny’s shoulders as tongues and teeth clash in all the best ways, and then Johnny moves to kiss and suck at Other Johnny’s neck. Meanwhile, Other Johnny fumbles around Johnny’s torso, hands skimming his sides and back. He’s clearly looking for his zip, which isn’t in the same place as Other Johnny’s.

Just as Johnny breaks away to help him, Other Johnny abandons his search to just run his fingers down Johnny’s ass. His fingers dig into the flesh and massage his ass, which has Johnny moaning.

Johnny grinds back as Other Johnny digs his fingers into Johnny’s cleft. “You thinking what I’m thinking?” Johnny manages to gasp out. He looks down at Other Johnny, whose eyes are hooded with want. 

“Yeah,” he manages himself, voice croaking out.

They stand, and they shed their fireproof uniforms before they are on one another again. Other Johnny is every bit as gorgeous as he looked in uniform. This way, he looks even better, his muscles easily visible, skin smooth, and cock hard and heavy against his stomach. Johnny lays down on the couch with Other Johnny above him, but turned the other way. Other Johnny’s lovely cock bobs in front of his face, and Johnny gives his hand a good lick before he grasps it. Other Johnny trembles at the touch, and then retaliates by taking Johnny’s cock head into his mouth.

Johnny lets out a long hiss of breath at the sensation. He doesn’t buck his hips, he has too much practice and self control for that, but damn does he want to bury himself in his alternate’s mouth.

How hot is that? How many people get to do that?

Johnny returns the favor by wrapping his own lips around Other Johnny’s cock. heavy and warm on his tongue - it’s no surprise that Other Johnny runs a little hot. If they have the time, they need to try this while flamig. But not on the couch. He’s pretty sure the couch is not fire proof. Back home, theirs isn’t. (Johnny learned that the hard way.)

Johnny has to raise his head up to take in more of Other Johnny's cock. He pulls off long enough to lick his hand again, so that he can run it around the base of Other Johnny’s cock and caress Other Johnny’s sac. 

They don’t do everything exactly the same, but they are enough alike, with enough of the same desires, that their actions are almost mirrored. When Other Johnny twists his balls, Johnny does the same. He was going to anyway. If feels so damn good, to have someone who knows you so intimately, what you like, sucking you off, and to be sucking him off… It’s pretty much the best thing ever. Does it count as masturbating? Johnny thinks it should. But it feels so much better.

They continue like that for a while, sometimes working each other up, and then drawing back, teasing, slow. Neither wants this to end yet.

Johnny pulls off long enough to ask, “Got any-”

But Other Johnny is way ahead of him. He scrambles off Johnny, leaving him laying on the couch, naked, and breathing a little heavy.

Other Johnny is back in a flash, and he has two bottles of lube. He tosses one to Johnny before resuming his position.

“Count of three?” Other Johnny says as they coat their fingers.

Johnny nods. “Yeah.”

He lets Other Johnny count. When Other Johnny says three, Johnny swallows Other Johnny’s cock again and slips two lubed fingers into Other Johnny’s ass. He grins around the head of the cock in his mouth when Other Johnny grinds back on his fingers. Then again, he’s doing much the same as Other Johnny’s fingers dig into him.

It becomes hard to concentrate. Johnny breathes through his nose, quick and fast, still licking and sucking at Other Johnny’s cock, but Other Johnny’s mouth around his own cock feels so good, so warm and hot and wet, his tongue really going to town with all the swirling and licking. And then there are his fingers in his ass, probing for his prostate, and when Other Johnny finds it, Johnny’s ready to come right then and there.

He spends a few minutes stroking Other Johnny’s prostate, trying to focus on not coming yet, but god, does it feel amazing to be surrounded like this, fingers and mouth and cock and everything, and he doesn’t know if he’ll last.

He lets go of Other Johnny’s cock and gasps out, at the same same time as Other Johnny, “Wait, wait.”

That sends them into another fit of giggles, and Other Johnny’s cock bumps gently against Johnny’s chin, trailing precome and spit.

Other Johnny gets off him, and they recover long enough to look at each other, both looking a little glassy eyed, lips reddened, and then they’re off again, clutching their sides and leaning on each other for support.

“This is seriously awesome,” Other Johnny says, and Johnny agrees wholeheartedly.

Without much discussion, they end up on their feet, facing each other, kissing each other rough and hard. They press their cocks together, and each wraps a hand around the two as best the can. It’s awkward, but they manage, and they just pull each other closer.

Other Johnny massages the base of Johnny’s neck, and Johnny kneads Other Johnny’s ass, and their hands run over their damp cocks together, awkward, but oh, the touch and sensation sends sparks through Johnny's body like when he’s on fire. 

They come more or less at the same time, come coating their stomachs, and god if Johnny doesn’t see stars. He pants and rests his head on Other Johnny’s shoulders, getting his bearings as he comes down from his orgasm.

“Good?” Other Johnny says in his ear.

“Oh, yeah,” Johnny says. “Definitely good.”

They kiss again, tender once more, and there’s a longing in Johnny’s heart all of a sudden. If he was never meant for long lasting love, if he is too much of a narcissist, doesn’t this solve all his problems? Isn’t this something he should have?

His thoughts are interrupted when they hear a gasp and then something drop and shatter, but when they look, they don’t see anybody. They hear someone though.

“Jesus fucking christ, Johnny!” Susan says, and it’s no fair that she’s invisible, when they are the ones caught in flagrante. “Not in the living room!”

“Sorry, Sue,” Johnny and Other Johnny say at the same time, because it’s instinct. And then they look at each other for half a second and start laughing again.

Once cleaned up and decent, they explain what’s happened to Other Susan and Other Reed and Other Ben. Susan does not look at Johnny or Other Johnny, because she’s probably still trying to process exactly what she saw. Thankfully, it looks like she didn’t tell Ben or Reed, as they both seem much more preoccupied with the concept of an alternate universe.

It takes a few days for Reed to build a machine to send Johnny home to his universe. He realizes that there’s no way he could stay - as awesome as having another version of yourself around, there are its downsides, and there’s only room for one fun loving playboy Torch.

But he puts those few days to good use, and he was right - having sex while flaming is indescribable.


End file.
